Man's world
by Annechase
Summary: this story is adopted. Annabeth Chase is learning that is a man world -literally. After the outbreak of a world-wide bombing, the Royals split. Men vs. Women; Kings vs. Queens. Winning, the Kings trap the Queens somewhere far out of the reach for help. The Queens' only chance of coming back and keeping the balance of power is rested on the shoulders of their daughters. T for mature
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I adopted this story because I didn't want it to end, and I hope most of you don't want it to end, either. Anyway, I give full credit to sapphire-zebra, for this chapter and for the next five, because she was the one who created those, and I also give her credit for making this story in the first place. Also, I do not own the books or characters, for most of them are born from the imagination of the amazing Rick Riordan, or also from my very talented readers. Well, enjoy!**

Man's World

There are no words for the feeling of uneasy eeriness hovering over Greece. Like the burden of Earth's fault fell over on single town. One village: chosen by Nature. Nature had given power, the power to end this continuous cycle to this one area. Earth was reshaped a total of six times. Nature had wiped the face of the Earth and allowed man to start off.

Nature, man, and Gods were interwoven to live here, on Earth together. But, maybe that was too much for the same planet.

Nature understood that balance was essential for all these beings to coexist. Gods took pity of man and used their power to alter the course of destiny. Nature was not happy. Man had to figure its own sense of balance alone. Nature took it upon itself to rewrite the world each time. And each of those six times, Nature grew weaker. Until finally, Nature hadn't the power to wipe away all traces of the previous era.

Nature would be put in a position to choose: between restoring Earth back to its virtuous ways and let the story unravel as it may or to just let Earth spiral into its own destruction. Nature would remake Earth, of course, but this time one was gifted with the stories of the past. But, the blessing would have to be balanced with a curse.

Lady Annabeth, born of the seventh moon cycle of the year 1428 and daughter to the host of the Olympian spirit of Athena, was the poor unfortunate soul. Annabeth could feel things; terrible, brutal, intolerable pain that wasn't hers. Annabeth could see things; a story would be continuously playing in her mind. Annabeth was the only trace of the olden eras and this made her a target.

Annabeth was a unique case from the start. She was carried for ten moon cycles –an extraordinarily long period for a woman to carry. At the ripe age of nine, Annabeth was an accessory to a conspiracy.

The conspiracy was plotted by thee most powerful men in Greece: The Kings.

After the fourth or so revision of Earth, Nature took the Gods away entirely. Gods no longer walked the face of the world. But, their once existence couldn't be altered or concealed –even by Nature. Everything the Gods represented lingered over the people. And man learned how to take those lingering essence and bring them back.

It took years in preparation and years to perfect. But finally, the process of hosting a spirit was in play. Journey began at the high top of Greece. Thousands venture out, leaving the comforts of small towns and cozy backyards to walk the Path of the Gods. Starting outside of Greece, the Path of the Gods led travelers straight through the heart of Greece. On top of the highest and most sacred peak in Greece, rest in ruins the only building that survived the wipe outs. The pillars gave way and the temple crashed to the dirt.

The exterior was a mystery, while the contents were still very much identifiable. A priest spent his whole life mapping this temple. So that when the time came and all the symbols of power were in their hidden resting place and the solstice was high in the sky, the hosting began. One by one each man would take a seat on the seven thrones east of the rising sun and the Hearth; in unison, the women take their seats along the seven thrones to the west. If deemed worthy to host the spirit, one of the fourteen symbols carved into the stones surrounding the Hearth will lit. This process is done every fourteen years, assuming that no tragedy involving the death of a host occurred.

By the end of the Summer Solstice, if the fourteen stones are not lit and the symbol of powers have not revealed themselves, then it is rumored that Greece is no longer capable of harboring the spirit of the Gods. Meaning, Nature has made its choice and Earth will cease into oblivion.

The year of 1435 was the 182nd Hosting Ceremony. Again, thousands made the journey up to the temple ruins knowing that only fourteen were to be chosen. As soon as the light from the rising sun hit the temple floors, the hosting began. The first symbol to burn on the stones was a carving of a Caduceus. Two snakes interwoven overlaying a winged staff was the burning symbol for Hermes.

The priest walks over to the throne of Hermes and greets the new host of the Olympian god Hermes; he would now be addressed as King Hermes. He was the only merchant of his field in the hometown of Olympia. He is father to a young boy by the name of Travis. Travis is a feisty five years old. He was born on the third moon cycle in the year 1430.

And the process continued, but now on seat was taken. Six thrones to the east and seven thrones to the west –that's all that remained after the first hour. Seems as the Gods took a particular liking to this hosting ceremony seeing as by the four hour, five thrones were now occupied.

The three-headed beast carving lit the room in a burst of black flames. Then, Apollo's stone followed immediately. What was once a thriving and lively room was now silent. Greece's new King Apollo was roughly young. With a four year old son, King Apollo was medically inclined. At two his musical son, Samuel, was able to play a simple melody on his father's lyre. Samuel was born of the second moon cycle in the year 1431.

King Hades was a mysterious man at first glance. He said nothing of being the new host to Olympian god Hades. He simply angled body to the still raising son. Son, Nicolas, would be staring at that same raising sun, counting the hours until his father returned. King Hades was in poor condition, but neither father nor son would acknowledge it. Nicolas would be six as of the second moon cycle. Born the year of 1430, places Nicolas a cycle older than Travis.

Oddly, now all three men were from Olympia and had sons roughly around the same age. Priest and travelers through nothing of it, but saw pleasure that this year's hosting was flying past amazingly quickly. However, a woman sitting across the throne room had her suspicions when the next stone craving erupted in flames.

It was her throne's symbol; the flame of Olympian goddess Hestia. Her smile, as warm as the flames simmering above the Hearth, was directed to the three men on the east thrones. She normally didn't take to this men, for she had known them when she, too, resided in Olympia. But they hadn't done more than a slight head nod with each other back in Olympia. Her four year old daughter, Calia, would poke fun at her mother being a Queen.

The fifth stone of the day lit and anvil carving made everyone turned to who was sitting in the Hephaestus throne. Was it odd that yet another Olympia resident was chosen? Father to a troubled seven year old, the new King Hephaestus was intrigued by the idea of being a King. Others sitting on thrones knew his son from talk around the town and not exactly the sweet talk.

Hours more were put into this ceremony and the sun was beating down on them from straight above. Ten hours, so far, were put into this ceremony and only four thrones remaining: Ares, Hera, Persephone, and Aphrodite.

Newly appointed King Poseidon and King Zeus exchange conversation about their sons, who were waiting back at Olympia. King Zeus's son, Michael, was a hit with the Kings. King Zeus told stories of how Michael could hunt in the neighboring woods; and since all of the hosts were originally from Olympia, they knew the dangers those woods brought. King Poseidon's son was hit with the Queens; since most of the Queens' daughter followed soon-to-be Prince Perseus around the town.

The new Queens–Queen Athena, Queen Artemis, and Queen Hera–shared some civilized conversations about their daughters. Nobody would have guessed that Queen Athena's daughter, Annabeth, would be adored by most of the Queens. Turns out that being seven placed Annabeth as one of the eldest of the children and she had looked out for some of the younger girls. Queen Athena was proud of her daughter.

A self-empowering Cassandra, daughter of Hera, was well known in their secluded town. She radiated authority; however many saw this as a joke with Cassandra being six and petite. Her best support came from six year old daughter of Artemis, Grace. Grace was, well to state simply, the opposite of Cassandra in every possible way. Tall for her age, Grace tends to be in the back of the school crowd. Annabeth took an immediate liking to her, as did Cassandra, and together both up for Grace.

That puts six men in the east thrones and four women in the west thrones by the high sun. Queen Hestia had talked to Queen Athena during the venture to the temple and when Queen Athena took to name her throne they noted the odd chances of all hosts being from one town. "Something bigger is at play," Queen Athena whispers. "The thought of all of us in potential danger isn't ideal, but the gods have chosen us for a reason."

Queen Hestia nods and the ceremony speeds along. Queen Aphrodite takes one of the four remaining thrones a mere few hours before sun set. The Priest skips over introductions, but all the Kings and Queens already know of her. Queen Aphrodite has a seven year old daughter, Silena is her given name and flowers were her game. Every women, lady, and girl in town would get a flower on her doorstep as a symbol of their inner beauty.

It was a complete miracle that the only three unlit stones ignited simultaneously. Kings Ares, Queen Persephone, and Queen Demeter were pushed into their thrones and the unfortunate travelers make their way down the Path of Gods. (A.N. I'm super sorry for not introducing Turner, Son of Ares, and Rose, Daughter of Peresphone, and Katie, Daughter of Demeter (although you already know her). I am almost falling alseep on the keyboard. I will reintroduce characters in the next chapter since this is only the prologue.)

The Priest is to explain the next part of the ceremony very carefully. Each person is to stand behind their stone carved symbol. Taking their stones into their right hand, each person then faces their stone palm down and wordlessly places their hand into the flames of the Hearth. The stones and the flames will leave an everlasting scar; marking the bond between mortal and god.

Of the fourteen chosen, none speaks a word when told to put their hand into the fire. In a revelation, their hands feel absolutely nothing! Their symbol of power is etched onto their skin and the stone manifests into their staffs. The spirit of the Gods had never been closer to Earth and for a short while everything seemed to example perfect harmony.

Two Years Later -1437

The year is 1437, two years after the 182nd Hosting Ceremony and the start of the conspiracy. Olympia saw little change when the fourteen hosts returned. A trademark accident led to the division of the Kings and Queens of Greece. An aerial attack came down upon Greece; taking away seventeen neighboring towns and the fourteen women and men from Olympia. Each King lost a wife and a mother to their sons and each Queen lost a husband and father to their daughters. Who better, than a spouse, to target if you wanted to hurt the Kings and Queens of Greece? Nobody is the answer and that's why they were targeted.

Word spread across the globe about the assassination of their spouses. And during a war meeting between the Kings a secret message from across the seas was delivered.

To the Kings of Greece, were written across the top in fancy over-the-top letters.

We know of your troubles. We may be across the four oceans of the world but we are close in retrospect. I have a solution to the end of all your fears. You want to maintain the safety of your country for the future existence of Greece. I want to make sure that my country is not targeted next. In theory, we are on the same side.

The men paused; they didn't want to waste their time with yet another apologetic letter. They needed a solution! They needed to be able to have schools without bombing drills in case of attacks. Was this a way to achieve what all the Kings desire? The decree hadn't even a proper introduction; the Kings had no idea from who this letter was sent from.

I had chosen myself as a leader for my country. I took steps into bettering my people. I'm sure you've heard of the bombings in London before your attacks. Or perhaps the bombing in Peru? Whoever is the head behind the bombings is targeting specific countries. And after thorough examination, I saw one common appearance in each of the previous targets. Women. Women rulers. The women must be making unwise decisions for their countries. I trust that you fine Kings will put forth the best interest of your country and do what you must. Countries all around the Earth are having men rulers; only men rulers. It is safer that way.

Don't let your Queens be the downfall of Greece. If they truly care for their country they will step down.

Join the men rulers across Earth!

You might think this hard to believe. But, when your country is a target and there seems to be no other possible escape, except to go up, you find a way. And the Kings saw a possible escape. They would drive the Queens of the thrones.

From then on, Greece is a man's world.

**Hey, guys, I will have one question for all of you who read, and if you can answer it (you have to PM me, I won't take the answers in the reviews), I will dedicate any chapters I have written to you. Okay, here's the first question. **

**What did Annabeth do to Percy after they kissed in New Rome?(hint: it happened in the mark of Athena.)**


	2. Chapter 2

******I am so sorry! My computer crashed and they were taking a long time to fix it, so that's why I couldn't update, but I'm here. Anyway**, I can't believe we're in 2013! I mean, 2012 went by so fast… anyway, I still give the credit of this chapter to sapphire-zebra, and of course, to the amazing Rick Riordan for creating Percy Jackson in the first place. I dedicate this chapter to thestoryreader99, for answering first and in _**PM**_** form.**

The Kings wanted another way out–most of them–honest. But, the pain of loss and the stress of ruling clouded their minds. It wasn't helpful how the Queens' maternal instincts took over and in turn, cared for each of the Royals' children after the abrupt bombing; the Kings couldn't fake hatred towards the Queens to make the whole disappearance okay.

Each of the Kings' sons, the Princes, clung to the Queens for maternal love. And in each waking moment the Kings became more detached in grief.

Prince Percy had walked out of his royal behavior class again. This was beginning to become a habit. Classes hadn't let up, even after the accident, and Percy had enough. Small feet made their way into the study. Books and scrolls stacked high and wide across the room. Prince Percy rubbed his lower arms nervously. "Daddy?"

King Poseidon narrowly lets his son crawl into his bed late at night, but he had to draw a line now. "It's King Poseidon, son." The words were foreign to his mouth. He never forced his son into being so formal, but he is to be a prince–the eldest prince–and he must be taught proper.

Percy may be nine, but he had just lost his mother. He struggled to hold onto the only familiar thing in his strict prince life. He was moved into central Olympia, lost his mother, and is slowly losing his father too. "So, you're not my daddy anymore, King Poseidon?" Percy waited for his father to look not on the desk but on him.

King Poseidon hated the sorrow in his son's voice. He excused himself from his kingly duties and became that loving father again. He firmly head Percy's face in his hands. "I will always be your father, Percy." his thumbs were strumming away stray tears. "People look up to me–us, now–and we need to be formal to get the respect of the people. Understand me?"

Prince Percy bowed his head. "Yes, King Poseidon." Percy wouldn't fully understand why Dad would become King Poseidon but he would honor it. his family was corrupt and he would do his best to appear the perfect son.

King Poseidon smiled brightly. He ruffled his son's hair for the last time and took his seat behind a mahogany desk. "Now, why are you not attending your classes?"

Percy would leave his father's study the way he came. Papers would be, again, up to his nose and ink splotches were on his fingers. Percy will remember that day, not with longing, but as an objective–he will be looking for that sparkle in his father's eye in the future. Percy will become the perfect prince until that sparkle is back.

Some weren't as fortunate as King Poseidon and Prince Percy. Others struggled to face reality and will spend a lifetime waiting for the return of spouse.

King Ares was persistent and stubborn. When that letter passed across the Kings table, King Ares was all for it. he wanted to dump the Queens in some unknown and keep his motherless son, Mark, safe and close in control.

Prince Mark needed to assure that his mother's memory would remain his. He ditched the name Mark and became Prince Turner –his mother's maiden name. He hid behind fists in front of his father but stayed loving in the reminiscence of his mother. At age seven, Turner was in a whirlwind of emotions and he spun chaotically.

King Ares threw his arms in defeat. The Kings spoke their minds about the anonymous letter. And so far, the decision was inconclusive. "We have to look at this letter from all possible angles; this letter can be a blessing. We can save the kids!"

Eyes were on King Apollo now as he corrected. "Our sons." He sounded like he was apart of both sides. "What you are suggesting is all for our sons? What about their daughters?" King Apollo gripped his arm rests. "Ares, you are forgetting that we all lost somebody in that bombing. When those Queens are gone, those girls will have nobody. Are you forgetting who cared for our sons when they lost their mothers? When we lost our wives."

"Our sons are motherless and we were targeted not for something we had done, but because of those women." King Ares argued. His emotions were running wildly and he managed to get other Kings to begin questioning.

"We can't be sure that letter is authentic!" King Hermes reasoned. "Was there any word of those other bombings? Had any of you heard of those bombing? Because I hadn't and I have no reason to blame the Queens, either!"

Conversation was heated. Names were thrown across the table and fear was used to cloud decisions. Not one of the Kings was willing to loss a son and when the choice was between the Queens and their sons–family was put first.

"I, King Zeus…"

"I, King Hades…"

"I, King Hephaestus…"

"I, King Ares…"

Each King repeated solemn oath.

"…ruler of Greece and host of the Olympian god Poseidon…"

"…ruler of Greece and host of the Olympian god Hermes…"

"…ruler of Greece and host of the Olympian god Apollo…"

Nature watched, but did nothing. As expected, Earth followed the same course of destiny as the other eras. Earth was in a battle of survival and so far, it seemed as if the human race was losing.

"…swear not to udder these words…"

"…of the anonymous letter and of the whereabouts of the Queens…"

"…outside of us, the seven Kings…"

"…in the best interest of both Greece and our sons…"

"…we, as a group, will hide the Queens in the places unknown…"

The Kings talked for hours until one place was agreed upon.

"…if one of us shall die, it is the responsibility of the group to keep this secret a secret…"

"…until all of us are on our deathbeds, shall the location be revealed…"

"…we will pass down a letter, like the one given to us, to our sons…"

"…confessing our deeds…"

One single parchment was written out. Expressing the location and the reasons as to why the Queens were taken. Divided into seven, the Kings would hide the letter in their family heirlooms. Only to be fully read when placed together as a whole.

"…the princesses, daughters of the Queens, will be placed under watch…"

"…following the day of the disappearances and all future days…"

"…no witness should be left alone, in potential that they may expose our actions…"

"I, King Zeus…"

"I, King Poseidon…"

"I, King Hades…"

"I, King Apollo…"

"I, King Hermes…"

"I, King Hephaestus…"

"I, King Ares…"

"…swear to these, and all conditions, to keep our actions hidden…"

"…or may Hell fall over the Earth…"

**Okay, guys and gals, I am feeling the need to challenge you all on your knowledge of Percy Jackson and the gang, so here goes the questions:**

**-What was the name of the teacher who replaced Mrs. Dodds?**

**-Where did Percy hide to get inside of Polyphemus' cave?**

**-Percy received a letter in the second book. What did it say?**

**-What did calypso give to Percy in Ogygia? **

**If you answer all my questions, I will give you virtual blue cookies and dedicate the next chapter to the one who answered right or first, whichever comes first.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter goes to elmodahorse, who answered most of my questions correctly. I have now decided that you guys are allowed to answer the questions in the , now that I've posted chapter 2, I want to treat you guys and present to you… chapter 3! Isn't this great?! Ok, I want your guys' and girls' opinion, I want to start a story just before I finish this one, which by the way, will probably be 30 chapters long, ok? So I want you guys to help me with my dilemma. Also, I am not Rick Riordan, so I do not own the characters, nor I am sapphire-zebra, so I didn't actually create it, I'm just continuing it, ok?**

The children have started to cope better with the huge bombing nightmare. Katie, now self-kept seven year old daughter of Queen Demeter, has finally been able to sleep through the night. It hasn't been an easy two months but Queen Demeter had to pull through. Every morning when she would awake, she'd untangle her daughter's arms and wipe any tears dry. Inside the castle walls, only servants would be around to a company the Queen. She thought their services very futile, but kept up appearances to be the customary queen expected.

Queen Demeter decided that however powerful of a queen she must spear upfront to be, she would never leave her child to the hands of a servant. If her attendance is requested for a meeting, she has her daughter waiting in the study. Queen Demeter acknowledges that everything has been turned upside down, but those things count towards everyone! The Kings may be the all-powerful men of Greece, but how they leave their sons alone in a time of distraught for all, is unthinkable in the eyes of the Queens. Queen Demeter felt that same pain, but she shield it to take care of their sons and the girls.

She loved those boys like they were her own; and they might as well be seeing as how the Queens show more care into the boys then the Kings do–you will never see anyone utter those thoughts to the Kings faces. But, the Queens will take care of all children because faith in that the essence of the Olympian Gods wouldn't have chosen a host who wasn't capable of keeping their own sanity, even after a horrendous event. So, it's just a matter of time; and all of the seven Queens have agreed upon that.

Queen Demeter prepared a proper breakfast in utter silence, as always, and kept it on a low simmer until everyone was present and sitting at the table. Her thoughts wondered to when she first cooked a meal at the castle; it was right after they heard word of the disaster and a young boy joined her and together cried in the kitchen with her.

Flashback

The aroma of meals cooking filled the kitchen. "Mommy?" a hopeful voice asked. Although the young boy had a slightly high voice, Queen Demeter knew it couldn't be the voice that of her daughter. The queen set her wooden spoon on the counter opposite that of the sink and wiped her hands hastily. "Mommy?" the voice asked more frantic than before. Quiet sobs escaped and her heart torn to pieces.

"It's okay, child." she shushed softly. The boy strutted towards the green on the queen's dress. His blonde hair swooped over his eyes and his tiny fists tried to hide glistening tears. She bent low to the ground and he picked up his pace. She held his wrists softly in her fingertips and he curled his arms around her.

"I thought you were my mommy… she didn't come to tuck me in and she always cooks me breakfast," he explains, removing his hands so his baby blues shined through. It was obvious he was a kings' son but whose, she couldn't figure. This lost child added to her ever growing ache, but it was nowhere near his fault. Not able to explain the extent of the disaster to him, she settled for just comforting the small child. Besides it wasn't her place; that explanation was to be heard from the child's father. All of the Royals, the fourteen kings and queens, decided to tell their children in their own way and at their own pace. Queen Demeter decided to confront the problem soon and planned to tell Katie after breakfast. Depending on how she would take it, Katie wouldn't be forced into attending her princess-like duties.

"I'm sorry, baby boy." She continued to console as he rested further in her arms and his cheek was hidden deep into the queen's shoulder. "What's your name, sweet baby boy?" Maternal instincts were shining through since the nicknames slipped out with ease.

"Sam, but my mom and dad calls me Samuel." his nose scrunched at the sound of his true given name and his call/calls mistake makes the impression think he's about five.

"Sam, can you tell me your daddy's name?"

"Everybody calls him King Apollo but only I can call him, Daddy!"

The queen smile brightly. "Of course." Her legs ache from being bent for so long and she dropped onto the floor; she may be a queen and sitting on the floor might be considered appalling but in her eyes, she will always be that lady who loves to mess with the dirt in her garden. "You can help me cook, Sam or if you want I can take you back to your bed."

"I would like to help you." he nods.

"We can stay like this for longer if you want, Sam." She offers as he clung to her arm. The feeling of hot breathy sobs was present from both sides and they stay like this for a while–which, was perfectly okay with them.

Present

Samuel was an absolute sweetheart. Queen Demeter sometimes sees him playing with her Katie and she rests knowing he is a good friend for her. Queen Demeter turned back to the pots of food cooking and heard footsteps. They were heavy but nothing that sparked any fear. She was roughly pulled and gagged before being blinded and taken away. The wooden spoon fell out of her shaking hand and clattered on the floor.

That was all it took. The Kings were efficient and stealthy, and in some cases they needed to be because some Queens were quick enough to fight back. But ultimately the Kings would overpower and the Queens were whisked away to some deserted unknown territory.

Nature observed the Kings. It couldn't help the queens, or their daughters, without drastically altering destiny and possibility bringing mass destruction that much closer. The Kings were merciless–much worse than in previous eras. They saw the tears; they heard the cries. But, that small ounce of human being was pushed away.

King Hermes saw nine year old Annabeth climb out of her bed, but he assumed she was too young to understand and continued his task, which was to remove all materials relating to the queens. King Hermes was stripping the Queens' chambers one by one; he took gowns, jewelry, and he even took precautions to ban all things relating the goddesses; creating things like worthless laws to demean women and girls.

All schools would now enroll only boys. Music was banned, along with gardening. They controlled women physically–some brutal and excessive–but the mental hold on women was worst. Women were told to give up on all chances of love. Women couldn't choice a husband or look at any man, yet men could look at all the women he wishes. Women were forced to give up any self-respect and dignity. Why fight when you already lost the battle?

The Kings even went behind all ancient rules and stopped the Hosting Ceremonies. When the Kings would grow too old to rule, the eldest son would rule, then his first son and so forth. It was all just a game on who can hold the most power.

Nature burned with anger. The Kings abused their power greater than other being on Earth–mortal, god, or monster all the same.

Annabeth had awoken when her mother's side of the bed rose flat. She looked side to side but saw no sign of her mother in their joint bedroom chambers. The floor squeaked as her dainty feet ran across. Her head popped out into the halls first and she tilted her head to look around. Annabeth had saw some movement and instinctively walked towards it.

She heard loud scoff and scrapping sounds and clamped her ears shut. Her arms were suddenly trapped close to her body and she was soon picked up. Her face shoved into the man's shoulder to keep her cries muted and her eyes away from the aggressor.

Caring her energetic body, King Ares rounded the corner and shoved her into a vacant cellar. Annabeth could hear his conversation but–this would evolve into the one recurring haunting in her future years as her memory begins to triggered–she would only know the voices; she will never be able to pin-point the faces that matched at this age.

"-it's not that simple anymore, Zeus. The kid knows too much; she saw her mother get taken away!"

Annabeth covered her ear, not accepting the blatant truth–if only she was brave enough back then to continue, for it would give an essential clue of the holding place in which her mother and the other Queens would be held for the next seven years. But her tiny hands couldn't shield all of their words out.

"-grab the rest of the girls."

"The others will never agree to this."

"We take them out of the castle… leave them in the village!"

"How will we distinguish between them in the future? There is no doubt that they will change in appearance!"

"We have no choice. We must brand them."

Fragments of the conversation would be permanently etched into her brain; like the brand that King Ares and King Zeus were about to give all daughters of the Queens. That painful scar would turn into the key to unlocking her forgotten past.

"Hold her still–damn it, Hephaestus. Go and find her before anyone notices!" King Ares ordered King Hephaestus after he let Annabeth slip out of his hands. You see King Poseidon, King Hades, King Apollo, and King Hermes were to get the Queens to the hidden destination and come back. And while they were away King Zeus, plotting with King Ares, had an idea to brand all the daughters. So in later years, all who bore that scar would be terrorized by unspeakable terrors.

Unaware to King Hephaestus, he went to grab the young daughter of Athena and bring her back to the holding cellar. Annabeth had kicked the King as they tried to peel Annabeth away from the rest of the girls. Annabeth was the first thrown into that cellar and one by one she was a companied until all seven princesses were in that crypt.

"No!" Annabeth cried as she was lifted into the air once again.

King Hephaestus turned a blind eye and brought the girl to his co-kings. King Hephaestus was only told to make the symbols of the goddesses; and he will never be told the true use of those symbols until confronted in the throne room seven years from then.

"Hand me the Athena symbol." King Zeus had one iron grip on Annabeth's arm and another held out, a waiting for the stone brand. King Ares had placed all the brands in the fire beforehand so when the time comes they could get it down efficiently. It wasn't his first thought to hurt the girls but he thought it necessary.

King Zeus moved her golden locks and on her right shoulder blade, he pressed the hot metal against her bare skin and everlastingly scarred the symbol of Athena on her. Annabeth would be the only girl who bore the Mark of Athena. But she wouldn't have it any other way. She would rather suffer alone than force this upon a hundred other girls.

Rose, daughter of Persephone, went next with a brand pressed up against her right arm. And same as Annabeth, she would be the only being who was cursed into having the Mark of Persephone.

Cassandra, Queen Hera's daughter, was dragged next. She was sobbing and huddled over so the only assessable skin was her lower left calf. She was thrown in a separate cellar, as was the other two girls, and there she held her burning leg.

Left in the holding cellar laid the only four girls left unbranded. The daughter of Demeter, Katie, and Queen Artemis's daughter, Grace; Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, was cradling an unconscious Calia, daughter of Hestia, who flew like a sack of potatoes due to her seemingly weightless six year old body.

Katie received a symbol of Demeter on her right arm, same as Rose. And Grace had the pain of getting branded on her left hip bone. Silena offered to go first, leaving young Calia in the cellar alone until King Ares would bring her to receive her undeserved marking.

Calia, the youngest of the group, screamed the loudest. And while all the girls received corresponding brands, none of them could imagine the pain of baring that mark at the age of six! Her brand was above her right hip.

To say these girls' pain would subside as they forget everything involving the castle and their kidnapped mothers would be almost true except for one girl: Annabeth. Nature chose her from the moment she was born. And aside from having to bare the Mark of Athena, she is the only of the seven girls who would never have the pleasures of forgetting that night. She would be the turning point of the fate of mankind. And to think… she is only a woman.

**Author's Note:**

**The ending may have confused you… so please PM me if you need any verification.**

**Where all the characters stand as far as their ages; these are all as of the day of the Queens' "so-called" disappearance.**

**Percy and Annabeth are nine.**

**Beckendorf and Silena are also nine.**

**Michael "Mike" (son of Zeus) and Cassandra (daughter of Hera) are eight.**

**Mark (son of Ares; also later known as Turner) and Grace (daughter of Artemis) are eight, too.**

**Nico (son of Hades) and Rose (daughter of Persephone) are seven.**

**Travis (son of Hermes) and Katie (daughter of Demeter) are seven.**

**Samuel "Sam" (son of Apollo) and Calia (daughter of Hestia) are six.**

**I know that these seem very young but it helps to make the whole "forgetting their past" more believable. Next chapter is a jump seven years in the future. A little something to get you guys pumped for the next chapter:**

**Annabeth can't shake the seemingly never-ending haunting; especially, when she looks at brutal scar on her back shoulder blade. Years go past and finally she is able to piece all the little things together. Why her scar looks like an owl taking flight? Why her headaches grow at the sight of the Kings and their sons? Why she and six other girls were found life-less on the street that one fatal night? Annabeth was a daughter of Athena–the thought to be lost Queen of Greece and host of the Olympian goddess. Now, how to prove it…? Ok, now I have more questions. I'll just go to the point, and thank you for reading!**

**-Who was the first to call Annabeth "Wise girl"?**

**-What was the name of the ranch in the Battle of the Labyrinth?**

**-What did Rachel use to hit the lord of time?**

**Answer right and you win Sally's blue cookies and a dedication!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter goes to elmodahorse, again (wooh!). She knows her Percy Jackson! Anyway, I do not own Percy Jackson, or any other character, and I did not create this fanfiction, for sapphire-zebra did. Anyway, onward to the story!**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth raised her arms triumphantly above her head. That morning, and every morning since this young maiden turn sixteen, she would speak in front of any women daring enough to listen. Her audience, an assembly consisting of half of the village's female population, filed behind the dark corners of this back alley–careful not to attract the attention of the Enforcers. Annabeth continued her philosophical speech, with her audience hanging on a tight thread. Her audience members were growing rebellious as they listened passionately. The fire in their eyes intensified and Annabeth thought–just maybe Annabeth wasn't alone.

What made Annabeth's words so powerful was the topic it was challenging. Annabeth brought attention to the problems of being a woman in Greece during the Men's Era. This attention caused unwanted–from all those who held power–strife to build in the village of Olympia. Annabeth wasn't fearful of the Enforcers; they were cold, heartless war men who held the power to publically torment all those thought to bring down the power of men. Annabeth, being on the way top of their potential threats list, had been flagged twice since her sixteenth birthday two moon cycles prior. Annabeth was forced to endure multiple punishments for: disruption of public conduct and the serious offense of heresy(or crimes against the Greek Church).

However, Annabeth would shrug it off. Only she truly understood the pain of fighting back; but as time got worst and it became unbearable to live her life in Greece, Annabeth couldn't dwindle away… no, she couldn't. She fought back–stronger than ever before. Annabeth took her position in front of everyone, standing on a crate once filled to the wooden brim with imported goods and Annabeth held her fist proudly in the air. "I am woman!"

Cheers erupted as onlookers followed her example. Annabeth waited, she always ended her speech with the same question raising, philosophical thoughts. "We are women… are we not?" Annabeth questioned the group of ladies standing on the streets below her.

"We are!" the crowd yelled back in response. The back alley couldn't hide cheers of that level; she knew Enforcers would be making an unwanted appearance soon. Annabeth was determined to protect her followers–most of whom, had people waiting for mother or sister or daughter to come back, in the small hopes that they would be unharmed.

Annabeth on the other hand, had none of that. She was a motherless child left to wonder who left on this Earth actually cared. Her "sisters", all younger, had far more vital things to care for; even if Annabeth wanted them to care, she couldn't make them. They weren't blood. They were merely tossed on the same street as Annabeth. Of course, Annabeth would take it upon herself to protect them, but she held no promise for them to do the equivalent in return.

"Then why are we not treated like women?" Annabeth couldn't contain the monstrous uproar. As Annabeth took to the village streets, she became equal to those women who mere seconds ago praised her. Away from the pedestal of the crate, Annabeth is only an unwanted child left on those exact streets to thrive alone. Annabeth back away from the applauding town's women and she disappeared under the comfort of her tearing black cloak.

The backstory of Annabeth isn't a long one, because not much is known about the inspirational leader. Her birthday, two moon cycles ago, may not even be her birthday. The ministry found her and her six sisters on the streets of Olympia and gave them each a new birth date; as well as some new hopes for the seven girls.

"Remove the hood." In no time at all, a sudden force restricted Annabeth from moving further; Annabeth knew, all too well, that looking the mysterious person in the eyes would end disastrous. Upon her first encounter with the Enforcers, Annabeth found that struggling not only makes them beatings longer, but also that it shows no self-empowerment on Annabeth's part. If Annabeth whimpered, all the more reason for the men to think her incapable and feeble.

Annabeth would get her words across Greece one way or another; whether it meaning pain, sweat, and tears or not. Her sisters didn't share her compulsion–only seeing the possibility the death instead of the overall concept. Sometimes that compulsion would grow to be too much, and if Annabeth would lash out–well, then she lashes out. Men lash out, so Annabeth would do the same–only, not as frequently or as quick–because Annabeth hadn't saw how one action could be down by one gender and not the other.

Two iron grips ripped the cloth covering off Annabeth's head and her control was higher than ever, making sure she stayed silent. "Can you not speak…" her hood was down and the Enforcer saw that he stopped the infamous Annabeth; he spat out his next word with venom and acid. "Woman."

Like Annabeth needed to be reminded that she was of the inferior gender.

The Enforcer took Annabeth in his grip by her cloak hood and with more power than necessary he thrust Annabeth to the wall. "Hood down… all the time." Annabeth watched from the streets, as the Enforcer walked towards the town center.

Annabeth picked herself up and rushed towards the town center. Prancing through town was the all-powerful rulers of Greece; the seven Kings. Following in sync behind their fathers, were the docile princes. The sons' obedience to their fathers ailed Annabeth; they were next in line. They had the power to change the way this village operated; and yet they didn't. Could they be oblivious to Annabeth, and all the other women's torturous lifestyle?

**I know, I know, short chapter. But it's just that I couldn't do anything about it. Next chapter will come sooner than you think, in compensation for this one. Anyway, here are the questions.**

**-What is the name of Percy's Pegasus?**

**-What is Annabeth's fatal flaw?**

**-What is the first Great Prophecy (complete)?**

**Stay tuned for more Man's world! And remember to shampoo your squirrels!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To random derp: I thank you a lot for telling me this. I want to know what all my readers really think, so I can improve my story and make it different from the rest. Oh, and it may seem stereotype right now, but it won't stay that way for long, don't worry!**

**Ok, guys, the moment of truth. And this chapter is dedicated to… A1201Cbookworm! You have answered correctly and you get a whole batch of blue cookies! I now this is a slightly larger chapter for you guys and I love to make all my readers happy, so here you have it. I am not sapphire-zebra, so I did not actually create this story, so all the credit goes to her. Anyway, here is the disclaimer.**

**Stranger: are you Rick Riordan?**

**Me: no**

**Stranger: then that means that you do not own PJO. **

**Me: you don't have to be so mean about it!**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth glanced at her passing reflection in the windows as she made her way to the church; always glancing, never anything longer. Annabeth's life… well, she is still living it; so, that's a plus. Quite frankly, being a woman (especially, one that caused as much havoc as Annabeth did) you typically don't make it to their twenties or thirties. Annabeth had outspoken her opinions freely; and it wasn't a shock how she would much rather be dead than lived in a place where is she expected to be this perfect peasant woman.

Just those thoughts of troubled woman made her brain rattle in thought. Annabeth's brain worked in overdrive until she came up with her latest scheme. And she would always carry through with those schemes until the Enforcers beat her in a public ignominy or her sisters would pull her away, warning everyone to leave before the Enforcers came.

Annabeth didn't seek out trouble (well, not usually) but it would always find a way to evolve around her. As if Annabeth became the center of Nature's attention…

Standing behind the sanctuary and awaiting her arrival was the entire missionary. Women weren't allowed inside the chapel, except the priestesses and other missionary women, but having been brought up by the mission, Annabeth and her sisters paid no attention to that decree. However, her sisters insisted that Annabeth and whoever wished to join the clergy and hear the word of the Gods wore protective hooded cloaks (much more appropriate than the street rags she used in the village).

Six hooded women stood directly in front of the entrance and Annabeth could make out the identity of each by their stance. Confidence dwindled by age, and the youngers always had a tendency to project more concern rather than anger. While, the eldest showed no hesitation to prove to Annabeth that she was clearly disappointed and her arms were crossed fiercely.

"Girls, make it fast," the clergy spoke softly. After the many years with those girls, he learned fast never to command them. "I was just given word of the Kings arrival."

We nodded to the man who raised us since our arrival on the barren village streets. I turned to the hooded figure that radiated the most power; fore she would determine if we left without an unneeded (in Annabeth's opinion) outburst. Annabeth walked and lifted the hood plainly and wordlessly.

Annabeth watched Silena's motions. Usually, she could tell if her sister was on the border or past it. Silena calculated Annabeth equally. "Did you get stopped by an Enforcer?" Silena questioned.

If Silena had asked one of the youngers, they would respond in a head nod or shake. However, Annabeth and Silena were of the same age; well, what they thought was their appropriate age. Being found on the street, none of the sisters knew an exact age or date of birth. "No." Annabeth lied.

"Okay, then." Silena said shortly, before taking off to follow behind the missionary. Annabeth discarded the street rags and pulled on an identical cloak. She followed in suit and the youngers took their positions behind Annabeth. Silena argued that she be first to make sure Annabeth wouldn't immediately find new trouble and, in best interest for Annabeth, the youngers agreed.

Annabeth enjoyed listening to the missionary's words. She often found new inspirational ideas in the chapel (not that Annabeth had a tendency to not pay attention) and she would always found new reasons to hate life in Greece. The girls' task was to stand behind the clergy and await until the ceremonial praying to the Kings. This bylaw was one of the abundant impractical laws created seven years ago today. The Kings thrived on all the power and appraisal; Annabeth smirked, if only she could be the one to tell the Kings of one of the many underground undertakings (that directly defied those bylaws).

Those bylaws took away much more than just women's power in society. The Kings rid the Greek world of the arts, the heritage (ancient temples scattered on the outskirts of living civilizations were deemed untouchable by the Kings), and anything that evolved the peoples' selection.

Annabeth heard from one of the village members; she told Annabeth of a group needing a leader. She left no further description and however, that caught Annabeth's attention. Annabeth was a born leader and luckily, she had never thrived to possess power. Annabeth met with this anonymous group. They planned and plotted until the first successful underground gathering (which received little participants at first) was done and over. Then, they added a second. And a third. Inspired with new open eyes, some villagers even began their own gathering. And to this day, Annabeth doesn't know the exact number of underground systems.

Annabeth was so lost in thought she jolted forward, submissively from the sound of the people's chanting (a clue to the ending of the ceremonial praying to the Kings). The chapel rumbled in low gasps (since the room filled purely of only men with the exception of Annabeth and her sisters) and people gathered to Annabeth's aid. The Kings didn't like that the clergy stopped the whole ceremony to check on a woman. This ceremony was for the Kings, the mighty Kings, who could be more important… defiantly, not a woman (would be the Kings' thoughts).

A villager came to Annabeth's aid quickly. Annabeth's hood blocked her eyesight (not that she was supposed to look the man in his eyes) but the lack of workable footwear was the give-away. Annabeth notices the many micro scratches on the man's and immediately thought the work of the Enforcers. Men law breakers wouldn't go untouched, even if they were men, however their punishment consisted of seemingly painless actions; such as, small insects eating away the layer of protective skin or sometimes (in worst cases, like something Annabeth would do) they would have nails hammered into blocks of wood and run countlessly across the hands. Still nothing a man could do would amount to the level of torment and physical pain the woman would face (even for the littlest of actions, like supposedly looking at a man wrongly).

Thankfully, no man (with at least some humane soul still intact) would claim that a woman had done such an awful thing because it left this wife and daughters open to the husband's wraith. Annabeth had seen that once. A group of traveling merchants passed through the village streets, searching for any buyer to the merchandise he offered. Walking with her head down, as she was supposed to was a village blacksmith's wife. The traveling merchant spoke ill of the woman that a mere hour later, the Enforcers were knocking on her door. Annabeth wasn't told every gruesome detail (she being only eleven at the time) but she knows that story ends with the traveling merchant's daughter getting the equal punishment the blacksmith's wife received. Intentionally harming ones wife (or daughter) would become of endangering your wife or daughter. That was just the cruel reality of this time.

"Are you okay, priestess?" it was obviously a well-known village who came to assist Annabeth, fore he knew better than to call her by anything else other than 'priestess' when under the chapel roof. The arms around Annabeth were gentle and with his help Annabeth silently went to seat in the far corner of the chapel (her sisters' eyed her warily). The arms slowly recoiled and the villager knew better than to stay beside Annabeth and attract attention. Annabeth straightened to whisper a quiet thank you to the stranger, before withdrawing into her cloak. The back drift brought an eerie sensation to her spine. Turning her attention away from the chapel, Annabeth felt compelled to follow the draft. Her steps sank further into the gravel road and inevitably Annabeth's hood fell with the draft, now truly exposing her identity. Annabeth turned in search of anybody, but the streets were as barren as ever. Ownerless whispers were picked up by the wind and Annabeth had a feeling that she was the only who could hear them. The whispers picked up until Annabeth felt engulfed by thousands of people all yelling at her for something. Her mind was registering millions of thoughts at once and one always reoccurred in her mind.

The dreams

Annabeth's dreams consisted of everything that made no possible humanly sense. Each night a new dream, some more vivid then others but always revolve a single subject.

A hand on her shoulder made Annabeth turn defensive; Annabeth wouldn't even allow the Enforcers to beat her on the shoulder (which would lead her to endure longer punishments). Nobody would ever hurt her on the shoulder again.

"Annabeth, let's go home."

The seven sisters walked home, each clutching defensively on another sister. But Annabeth still heard the cheers. Those Kings didn't deserve the appraisal from the village people. If everyone was gifted with the dreams that Annabeth had, they would know the kind of people who truly ruled over them. But, then again, maybe it's better than only Annabeth endured those dreams. Upon taking the first steps inside their home, each sister went their ways. Annabeth prepared herself, mentally for the dream (of the Kings) that she will have tonight and physically for the pain that she will bring upon herself after tomorrows demonstration.

**Ok, straight to the point. I may not update as fast in the next few weeks, because I have to study for proficiencies (a test to see what college we should go to). Anyway, I wanted to give this chapter before that happens. Thanks for reading, and remember to tip your nurses and clouds!**

**-where is Mount Othrys and Camp Jupiter located?**

**-what made Percy recover his memories?**

**-who was the only person t Percy remembered?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am officially the worst writer ever! How could I leave my readers like this, without their story?! So, I have decided to put you all out of your misery, even though I risk the anger of my mom by doing so. See, I'm grounded at the moment, so my mom isn't exactly in the brightest mood, but I must go on! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to elmodahorse! So everybody clap! *applause* anyway, I give credit to sapphire-zebra for making this story and I do not claim Percy Jackson and characters, for they belong to none other than Rick Riordan.**

Silena's POV

Annabeth managed to cause distraught for the whole village. Countless times, the Enforcers have walked the streets of the villagers in search of Annabeth. And it doesn't take much to threaten a villager into giving Annabeth's location. Silena's seen the aftermath of Annabeth's action. But, has Annabeth? She's always been off somewhere, tangled in yet another scheme.

Upon living with Annabeth, one is forced into a cycle. There are three knocks, that those in the house have come accustomed into hearing throughout the day; and for many, like Silena, being accustomed meant training her brain to believe it was a 'trick of the wind'. The three rapid knocks, silent unless one is residing near the back entrance, is usually heard midevening to dusk; Silena learned quickly this signals a trade gift for Annabeth… and Silena didn't want to be adjoined with that business any more than is already was, being the sister to a major client of the black market.

A deafening, door ripping knock is not one Silena found particularly welcoming. In no way, did it make Silena want to rush and answer the door. The girls' response grew into more of an hourly action. The Enforcers would knock on their door, possibly ripping the door itself of its hinges, and as the young ones ran to warn Annabeth, Silena would stay and answer the door cheekily. A sure fire way for Silena to play as if she has nothing wrong, is for her to appear in charge and ruling…of the house because if she were to try and overpower the Enforcers, the scene would end with Silena dragging menacingly to village center and publically tormented.

Silena could always tell when a townsperson came to the door. The frantic running would give it away. Often, they are running to try and change an occurrence involving the Enforcers. Many men have tried to defend the people to the Enforcers; however fall short when it comes to dealing with the Kings. And oddly enough, Annabeth was the only one to outwardly challenge the Kings. And no matter the lengthy amount of pleading from her sisters, Annabeth would always leave running–in frail attempts to shelter the village member from with taking more beatings.

"How come," Calia starts to question, "Annabeth is always so quick to run off?"

Six girls awoke to find their sisterly idol gone. And this wasn't a strange occurrence. The few times Annabeth is home, are when she's recovering from an injury, overcoming a fatal blow from an Enforcer, or the one day out of the fourteen moon cycles that the sisters join together to pray for the returnal of their parents.

"Annabeth is only trying to make a better life for the women and children of Greece." Silena answered; whether Silena thought it to be true, she knows in her heart that those are Annabeth's intensions. And that was enough for Silena to not turn her back on Annabeth and give both of their sisters' faulty information. "She means nothing but good intensions by her always being gone."

Calia seemed to find truth and some comfort in her words. It was a very Annabeth-y mission and no one could deny that. Calia, only thirteen and short for her age, seemed to have floated next to Silena. She had taken a liking in cooking and all she could honestly cook. "Is it wrong to hope something went wrong, so Annabeth could be with us?"

Silena knew why she asked. It was around that time, right after the Kings' ceremony, to honor all the males in towns inhabiting Greek men. For this bunch of fatherless girls, it was a day to honor Chiron, the High Priest; the only man on this unsympathetic village who cared for the orphan daughters. A known secret between the villages was that they would celebrate the mothers and grandmothers the day after. This unfortunate trilogy of events caused the girls unbearable pain and sorrow.

Silena went to cup the young child's face. "Annabeth will be with us tonight. She never misses the prayers this far into the moon cycle." Silena dreaded the day she would have to tell the young girls that Annabeth couldn't make it to pray for the lost parents. Silena truly believed that Annabeth's only motive to fighting the Kings was these girls. And in no way would Annabeth disappoint them.

Rose, a concerning protector of Calia, bounded the corner. Rose grown unbelievably close to Calia and the one year difference didn't matter to her. Calia was Rose's favorite sister, and possibly her best friend. "Calia, call the others. We have to go to the village quick."

Silena knew she withheld information to shelter Calia. And once Calia was bounding the stairs to the bedrooms, she knew it was safe to talk. "Who is it?" Silena asked, fearing the life of her sister.

"The Kings-" things churned inside of Silena. "-are in the village. They want everyone around when they announce…" Rose stopped short.

"We're ready." The sober faces of the girls entered into the kitchen with Rose and Silena.

Calia took Rose's outreached hand. With the youngest leading in front, Rose turned to the older ones and allowed the pain and fear to flood her eyes, "Let's go to the village then."

**I decided not to give you questions for today, but instead I shall give you a quote. May it inspire you and everyone around you!**

"**Don't cry for what passed, but be happy that it happened."**

**-Anonymous**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I know this is gonna sound kind of lame, but I seriously need to say it. I really love my readers! I sincerely hope that you keep reading this story, because that's the only thing that motivates me to continue it in the first place. And, I want to thank you for still reading this story, and for not giving up on it. Anyway, I give full credit to sapphire-zebra, who invented this awesome story! Now the disclaimer:**

**Percy: I would like to say that Annechase does not own me, or any of the characters.**

**Me: *holding a whip* What. Did. You. Say?**

**Percy: *shudders slightly* you heard me! You don't own me!**

**Me: aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! (Runs to Percy, while holding the whip.)**

**Percy:*runs away, screaming like a little girl.***

**Third POV**

Annabeth knew something was going to happen, a turning point that would affect her and her "sisters", but she didn't know when. Annabeth always got a feeling when the future was about to change, for better and for worse, but with that also came nightmares. And then the mysterious letter that appeared on her bed. It said:

Lady Annabeth

I know about your troubles, and I would like you to know that I may have some

Of the answers you need.

All those dreams that have been plaguing you since you were a child,

Those dreams are from when Nature reformed the earth.

You could say you were given a blessing, as well as a curse, for no blessing

Can come without a curse.

You have experienced unbearable pain,

As well as have experienced terrible visions.

all those things are because Nature has something truly heroic for you…

And one more. You will hear from me soon.

-Your friend

She did not know how they found out, because she never told a soul, save her mother and Silena. Silena couldn't have sent this letter, she was rather straightforward. So… this could have been from her mother.

Annabeth was so focused in her speculations that she didn't hear the pitiful noises until she was standing not ten feet away from it. The noise came from an alley, and a girl, probably no older than Annabeth, was the one who made it. And standing above her was a man. And not just your ordinary man, but an Enforcer.

Before anyone knew what happened, Annabeth was upon him in a flash, grabbing the man in a vice grip. When the man turned, surprise dominated his face, replaced by anger after he saw her face. Before both girls could react, the man hit Annabeth square in the jaw. Annabeth staggered back, surprised and a little bit stunned. Then he was upon her, hitting her like there was no tomorrow.

It may have gone for a few hours, or perhaps a minute or two, but Annabeth did not know. She felt completely miserable and just then, her instincts kicked in. She hit the Enforcer right in the jaw with the back of her hand. While he staggered back, she got up, and landed a roundhouse kick, which was quite a feat considering she was in a dress that fell to her ankles.

Annabeth discovered that the girl was still there, cowering in a corner. She soon discovered why. _Another_ man was in front of her. Annabeth didn't know what he saying, but the girl's eyes darted from him to her, and she assumed the girl was trying to send Annabeth a message. Annabeth took off toward them, and as she grabbed him by the shoulder, he spun around. She couldn't see his face, but his eyes glittered in the dark of his hood.

As soon as she saw his eyes, she became mesmerized. His eyes were sea green, and they hypnotized her. She'd seen those eyes before…

Before she could recognize him, he moved toward the Enforcer, _and he started punching him. _Whoever this guy was, he had nerve, because to hit an Enforcer was to be imprisoned for 5 years.

Soon, the mysterious guy was punching, kicking, and plain torturing the Enforcer before the guy even had the chance to land a single blow at him. Just when Annabeth thought she would need to sit down so that she could witness the whole thing, the guy let the Enforcer drop. He landed, unconscious, on the ground while Green Eyes just stared at him. After about five seconds, he slowly turned his eyes to Annabeth, mesmerizing her once again.

She wasn't the only one mesmerized by his eyes, because when the other girl saw him, her eyes grew wide, and started staring at him. The only thing that broke the spell was, (guess what?) him sighing. Just when Annabeth about to thank him for saving them (Annabeth specifically), he turned and started walking away.

Annabeth turned to the other girl to see that she was hurrying away, too. She was torn between following the mysterious man and going after the girl when she came to the decision of following the man. She could later track down the girl, but may not be able to track down the man.

She soon caught up with him, grabbing his hand before he could react.

"Thank you, for saving me and that girl back there. Most men won't do that kind of thing." In fact, almost none of the men ever helped women in a long time. This was something new to her. "Without your help, I would be well on my way to Hades at this moment."

The man still stood silently in front of her, and just when she decided that he wasn't going to say anything, the man spoke. "It was nothing. I really hate it when the enforcers do that to women. It is shameful and disgraceful."

For a second Annabeth almost believed him. His voice sounded so truthful and sincere, he could convince a man that he was a woman instead. Then she remembered how men treated women in her village. Maybe he wanted to do that to her too. Before she could voice her thoughts, he spoke.

"Hey-"

"Annabeth"

"Hey, Annabeth? I really would like to talk to you, but I gotta go. I need to find a place to stay, and I don't-"

"You could live with me and mi family." Annabeth said. She immediately regretted it. What did she know about this man, to begin with? He could be a killer, or a thief, for all she knew. She watched to see his reaction, and it was the appropriate one. His eyes widened in shock, then later turned to… was that suspicion? Why would he be suspicious? Unless he was a killer… Before she could take back what she said, he slowly nodded his head.

"That would be fine, unless you wouldn't really want me there…" he said. Annabeth felt kind of guilty because that's exactly what she felt, but then she narrowed her eyes when hearing the tone of challenge in his voice.

"You can live with us, for a short while at least, until you find a more permanent place to settle down." Annabeth said. Then she remembered. The announcement from the Kings! She completely forgot!

"We need to go to the village. The Kings are going to announce something important, apparently, and I want to see what it is. You are going to come, right?" Annabeth said with a raised eyebrow. The man just stood there, although he did look really pale, as if all the blood drained in his face. He shook his head, and looked at her determinedly in the eye.

"We must go to your house. I need to be as far from the royal palace as possible."

Annabeth didn't know why, but she shared his same thoughts. That somehow, if she stayed here, with this stranger, bad things would happen. She nodded, and then they started to walk briskly to her house. She then realized something.

"Excuse me, but you now know my name, but I don't know yours. What's your name?" He stiffened, as if he feared this question, but didn't want to answer it. Then, with a sigh, he stopped and turned towards her, looking her straight in the eye.

"My name is Perseus, otherwise known as Percy, son of King Poseidon."

**Dundundun! And there you have it, people! I have finally updated this story! Hallelujah!1 I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, and I would literally beg on my knees if you can do that in the internet. Suffice to say that I have learned that I should really update my stories sooner, or else readers will have my head. Anyway, I have nothing else to say, except, READREADREAD! Oh, and Review this story if possible, ok? I love a good review!**

**-Peace, Love, Pie!**


End file.
